


Your Pussycat

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: The reader surprises Norman with a night of costume filled fun for Halloween... Nothing but pure smut goodness...A/N: Happy (Belated) Halloween Everyone! :)





	Your Pussycat

“Hey, Y/N. I’m sorry I’m late!” Norman called out as he rushed through the door.

He looked around and noticed all the lights were out and there were candles lit throughout the house. He walked into the living room, looking around at the candles set up on the shelves, the smell of cherry filling the air.

“Y/N?” he called out with a smile on his face as his heart beat faster, knowing you had something planned.

You were always surprising him in new ways and he loved it. You two had only been together for a little while, a few months so far. But, so far you had surprised him at every turn.

“I’m in here…” you called from down the hall in the bedroom.

Norman smiled, quickly kicking out of his shoes and dropping his phone and keys on the table before walking over to the bedroom. He walked down the candle light hallway and to the open door. The was a chair sitting in the middle of the room, decorated with a few strings of little orange and white lights woven around it, illuminating the chair. Norman looked at it curiously and looked around the room. You had set up candles on either side of the bed and in a line down the dresser, which sat close to the chair.

When he walked in the door closed behind him and he turned around to see you with your hand on the doorknob and a smile on your face. You had cat ears on, attached by a headband fastened to the top of your hair. Your makeup with dark, with black eyeliner and dark purple gel glitter eyeshadow. You were wearing a short black dress, with frilled lace under the skirt to make it puff up more, nearly exposing everything. It had a dark purple strip of fabric running through it, matching beautifully with your eye shadow. You wore a short, silk, jacket, that only covered your back, it was too small to cover your breasts, but accentuated them nicely. You had on long fishnet stockings that ran up all the way up your thighs, escaping under the cover of your skirt. And for the final touch you had a tail attached to your fishnet panties, under your skirt, and long fishnet gloves that went up to your elbows.

“Happy Halloween, baby,” you said, smirking at his reaction as he stared at you with hard eyes, his eyes not able to leave your body as they roamed it.

“Shit. Y/N. What’s all this?” he asked looking back over at you.

You walked to the dresser and picked something up, walking over to face him until you were just inches from his body. You looked down at the black strip in your hands and wrapped it around your neck, fastening the collar tightly around your neck. A silver shaped heart hung from it at the center of your throat. You tilted your head back and arched your body towards his.

“Read it,” you instructed, closing your eyes and smiling as you felt him lean over with his breath on your neck.

He grabbed the cat tag and leaned over to read the cursive writing etched into the piece.

“Norman’s.” he said, clearing his throat with arousal.

He shifted as he got even harder for you and dropped the chain. You slowly tilted your head back down and looked eyes on his as you smirked.

“That’s right, baby…” you cooed pushing your hands up to his chest and slowly rubbing them up and down as you continued, watching your hands as they roamed that beautiful body of his.

“Tonight?” you said, cocking your head and locking eyes with his again.

“I thought I’d dress up for you and show you what good kitty I can be for my owner,” you said, with a seductive look.

You leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“I’m gonna show you what a good pussycat I am for my master tonight,” you said, nuzzling into his neck with your lips and nose, smiling at the goosebumps you created.

His hands came to your ass, pushing them up and under your skirt immediately as he pulled your body into his dominantly.

He looked into your eyes, his hard, almost angry, as he glared you down, cocking his head as he spoke.

“Is that right?” he asked, with aroused amusement as he rubbed his hands up and down your ass over your fishnet panties.

“That’s right, baby,” you said, pushing yourself away from him and out of his grasp, slowly walking backwards as the candlelight flickered throughout the room.

He went to walk toward you and you put up your hand, shaking your head. You looked over at the light up chair in the middle of the room and then looked back at him.

“Sit,” you said, gesturing towards the chair.

He looked you up and down again, resisting the urge to adjust his hard on, and walked over to the chair, sitting down as you ordered.

“Thank you, master,” you said, turning behind you to turn the stereo on that was on the dresser behind you.

You slowly over to him, your heels clicking against the warm wooden floor and over to him as the music start to play.

A fast and steady piano rhythm filled the air, with trumpets chiming in as the harmony started, steady quarter notes playing from the piano with the trumpets adding accents.

You wiggled your body up and down in front of him, shimmying your hips with extra fervor as you felt the rhythm.

_Baby, take off your coat... real slow_

You turned around and slowly took off your tiny jacket, looking back at him as you exposed each shoulder before dipping out of it arm by arm and throwing it behind you. It landed on Norman’s face and he quickly ripped it away and to the ground, not wanting to miss a second of this strip tease you had prepared for him.

                _Baby, take off your shoes...here, I'll take your shoes_

You pushed your right foot up in between his legs on the chair and unstrapped your heel, pulling it off and handing it to him, quickly doing the same to the other heel. He again threw them haphazardly behind him as he glared your body done. You smiled and stepped back, still facing him as you swirled your hips around and danced to the intoxicating rhythm.

                _Baby, take off your dress… yes, yes, yes_

You looked down at the purple lace that intertwined up the front of your dress and untied it at the top, slowly loosening it as you swayed. You turned around and  unzipped the dress, slowly revealing the even your fishnet bra underneath, no clasp, no way of getting you out of it except to rip it off.

                _You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

Standing with your back to him you slowly pulled the strapless dress down, bending your ass over in front of him as you did, exposing your fishnet panties, that matched your bra. You stepped out of the dress, throwing it away from you both and turned around, revealing you in your fishnet bra, panties, gloves, and thigh high stockings.

                _Go on over there and turn on the light...no, all the lights_

_Now come back here and stand on this chair...that's right_

_Raise your arms up in to the air...shake 'em_

You straddled his lap, sitting on him as you snaked  your hands slowly up his clothed chest to his neck and into his hair, gripping at it longingly. You arched your body up and pushed your breasts into his face, shaking them around in his face to the sound of the rhythmic piano music.

You felt his hands wander up your thighs and to your ass, roughly pulling it up and down with his big, strong, hands.

“Mmm…” you moaned, forgetting for a second what your goal was.

You snapped your eyes open and shook your head, pulling his hands back and down off of you.

“No, no, master… let me finish first,” you said, with a playful smile as you got up.

You dipped down to the floor and pushed his legs open again, standing back up quickly and twirling around. You pushed your ass back and rubbed it up and down and around his core while your hand went to his cock, rubbing it up and down as you swayed into him.

                _You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

You leaned your body back into his, your back slowly writhing up and down his chest as your ass and your hand rubbed on him to the music. You looked up at him and gripped his neck, forcing his eyes off your beautiful body and back to your eyes.

You bit your lip as you worked on him, so fucking turned on right now as you rubbed your ass into him, feeling how hard he was for you. You looked down at your tightly closed legs as they helped you sway and swirl around on top of him and then back up into his eyes as you worked on him, smirking at his hard expression.

                _Suspicious minds are talking_

_Trying to tear us apart_

_They say that my love is wrong_

You slowly stood up again and twirled around, forcing his legs shut as you straddled him again, this time you started to rock up and down onto his lap. You closed your eyes and your hands came to your breasts. You massaged them roughly, moaning happily to yourself as you got wetter with each second, you couldn’t wait for him to take you like only he could.

                _They don't know what love is_

_They don't know what love is_

_They don't know what love is_

“Shit, Y/N…” Norman whispered in disbelief, so fucking turned on by this he could hardly believe you were doing this just for him.

Your eyes snapped open at his comment and you smiled, running one hand to his shoulder and slowly pushing another hand down your breast and stomach to your pussy. You looked down and pushed your fingers through the fish netting and started to play with your folds.

“Mmm. Master look at how wet you make your pussy,” you said, playing with your white creamy nectar as you sat back on him.

You made sure to lean back to he could view it fully as you teased him and played with yourself.

His hands started to come back up to your ass but before they could you stepped off of him and backed up again, cupping your breasts again as the song came to an end.

_They don't know what love is_

_I know what love is_

As the last words were sung and the harmony came to an end you walked past him, running your glove covered hand around his chest to his shoulder, walking behind him to the bed.

Norman turned around and watched you walk over to the bed and slowly crawl onto it. You looked over at him with hard eyes and smirked.

“What are you waiting for, master? Come and fuck your pussy just like she needs you to,” you said, steadying your knees and hips into place as you sat on all fours on the bed.

Norman’s eyes turned dark and he immediately stood up, kicking the chair to the side. It fell over with a crash landing, the lights attached to it flickered from the falls. He walked over to your dress on the floor and grabbed the purple strip that was strung through the front of it, pulling it swiftly out of it and into his hands. He wrapped a little bit of the fabric up in each of his hands, bending and snapping it to test its strength a few times as he walked over to you.

Your breathing got heavier when you saw the pure, hard, determination in his eyes as he walked over to you. He brought his right hand down to your chin and gripped it roughly, pulling it harshly up and your eyes fully to his. He glared down into you as you looked up at him with slight anxiety now, not sure what he had in store for you.

Norman noticed and smirked, running the same hand down your nearly naked body to your ass, which he gripped roughly and smacked a few times before ripping the cat tail off the back of your panties. He nudged his head up and over towards the headboard.

“Get up there, turn around, and put your hands together and up against the headboard,” he instructed, saying no more and no less.

You obeyed, climbing up the bed and turning around until your head was on the pillow. You looked up and brought your arms up, pushing your wrists together right in front of a metal railing that was part of the headboard. You looked back at him as your breasts heaved with heavy anticipation and your thighs rubbed eagerly together.

He walked up to you and tied your hands together and onto the metal railing of the headboard with the purple strap of fabric, making sure that it was tight.

You struggled and groaned a little at the feeling, wincing at how tight it was.

He glared you down and leaned his head over yours, cocking it to the side with his hands on your tied wrists.

“Is my kitten strugglin’?” he growled, with disapproval in his eyes.

You shook your head rapidly and looked up at him with reassuring, yet nervous eyes.

He smirked and nodded in approval, dropping his hands from your wrists and stepping back.

“Good. Because if you are a good girl, I’ll give you exactly what you want…” he said, starting to undress himself.

He took off his riding vest, un-popping each button slowly, one by one, until he got to the last one and ripped the vest off his body, tossing it behind him by your dress. His hands came to the hem of his Minor Threat t-shirt and pulled the black fabric up and off of him.

You licked your lips at the sight of his gorgeous chest and stomach, letting your eyes roam down to his hardon, your thighs rubbing together again in sweet anticipation.

He noticed how squirmy you were and he glared disapprovingly down into your needy eyes, shaking his head as his hands came to his belt buckle.

“What’d I say Y/N?” he asked, making you cream yourself even more, so fucking wet and ready for him.

But, you obeyed and lifted your left leg up, propping it on the mattress, trying to avoid trying to pleasure yourself to him.

He nodded and ripped his belt buckle open, unbuttoning, and unzipping his pants quickly pushing them down and stepping out of them.

You let your eyes roam down his stomach until you saw that beautiful, big, cock of his, arching your body only slightly as you moaned loudly to him.

He grabbed his cock, holding it tightly for some relief as he walked over to you, taking your appearance in again. He ran his free hand up your left leg that was propped up and down your thigh, slowly as he felt the fishnet material, until he came to the top where the black band tightened against your thigh to hold it in place.

He looked up at your nearly see through bra and his eyes hardened at the sight of your nipples peaking through the material. He crawled up and over, straddling your hips with his on the bed and in seconds flat he pushed his lips to your right nipple flicking at it and then taking it in for a rough kiss, biting it as he pulled his lips back off.

“Ohh…” you moaned, happily closing your eyes and moaning at the feeling.

He kissed his way across to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, flicking your nipple and the sucking on it harshly before biting it and letting go.

“Fuck, Norman… I’m so fucking ready for you…” you moaned, slipping out of character for a second as you told him how much you needed him.

He sat up on your stomach and massaged your breasts roughly with his hands, running your nipples in between his index and middle fingers, pinching them as he did. He looked up at you panting with needy eyes and ran his right hand back and down to your pussy. He ran his fingers up and down your folds and he growled at just how wet you were.

“Fuck, Y/N… That pussy is so fucking wet for me… Are you my treat?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows down as he climbed down you pushed his knees in between your legs, forcing them open.

He brought his hand back to your pussy and watched as his middle three fingers slowly began to run up and down your folds inside the fishnet panties.

“Oh, fuck…” you whispered, struggling with your restraints as you looked down at him, teasing you and licking his lips.

He looked up at you and smirked, cocking his head with a playful smile.

“So, are you… my treat?” he asked, licked his lips back and forth against his lips as he waited for you to answer.

You nodded rapidly, begging him again with your eyes.

“Yes. I’m your treat… eat me, baby,” you said, your breathing heavy as you stared down at him with desperation.

He smiled and nodded. He brought his fingers that were on your juicy pussy and licked down them one by one, moaning happily to himself as he did.

You whimpered, struggling again against your restraints.

His hand came to the side of your ass and smacked it.

“Don’t worry, girl… I’m gonna eat that pussy so good and then I’m gonna fuck that pussy until you can’t stand,” he growled, turning his eyes to your pussy.

His hands came to the fishnet material that was restraining it and he quickly ripped it open until all of your pussy was free for him.

He pushed his hands down onto your inner thighs, pinning you back into the bed as he readjusted until he was in the right position to eat you out.

He licked his tongue once up your folds, already tasting free flowing sticky nectar, if he hadn’t have known better he would have guess you had already had cum for him.

“Mmm… So, fucking sweet…” he growled, repeating his action and licking up your folds again, this time sticking his tongue in just a little further.

When he got to your clit he slowly flicked it up and down, teasing it as his thumbs rubbed up and down roughly on the sides of your pussy.

“Oh, god!” you cried out louder, your body tried to arch up but his hands on your hips pinned you to the bed.

He growled when he felt you trying to buck and pushed his lips down onto your clit, sucking on it harshly a few seconds before kissing his way slowly back down your folds to your entrance. He pushed his tongue down into your shallow end licking up it heartily a few times as his tongue scooped up your cream. He swallowed and looked up at you in hard disbelief.

“Fuck, Y/N… You’re so fucking wet,” he growled, looking back down and pushing his tongue deep inside you this time, sucking on your folds as he did.

“Oh… Yeah…” you moaned, struggling against his hands and your restraints as you tried to rock your body up and down onto his tongue.

His hands pushed you harder down onto the bed and his tongue started to wiggle around deep inside you. First up and down, lapping up your nectar as you created it and then he started to swirl his tongue around in deep circular motion.

“Ohh… Norman!” you moaned, biting your lip as you looked down at him with pure lost pleasure as his tongue ate you out so fucking good.

His thumbs started migrating closer to your clit, rubbing your pussy up and down harder with each lap.

“Oh yeah…” you groaned, gritting your teeth as you felt yourself climbing higher with every move he made.

He looked up at you and noticed that look in your eyes as you struggled against his hands. He wiggle around inside you faster and more wildly, closing his eyes and moaning into you, causing the most amazing vibrations to explode through you.

You struggled with your restraints again, wanting to pull his lips up and to your clit, so ready to hit your high.

He wiggled around inside you again and the pulled his tongue out of you, slowly kissing your folds, teasing you. He looked up at your begging, almost sad eyes as he teased you. He smiled and slowly slide his tongue up and down your folds, never quite reaching your clit, but staying just below it.

“Norman… Please?” you whimpered looking down at him with desperation.

That must have been what he wanted because the second after you spoke he licked his way up to your clit and clamped his lips onto it. His thumbs came just above it and started to rub up and down on your mound roughly as his tongue began to flick your clit. His tongue started lightly, flicking and swirling around your clit as he moaned happily to himself.

You whimpered louder with every move of his tongue, struggling harder against your restraints as you did. You bit your lip and tried to hold on. He started to kiss your clit slowly and harshly, swirling around it a few times and then kissed it slowly again. Every time he built you up nearly to the top he slowly started kissing you again.

“Fuck…” you moaned, in confused bliss as he took you nearly to the top again.

This time he didn’t stop, instead he swirled quickly around your clit with more intensity than before, his thumbs speeding up as they rubbed up and down just above.

“Oh… Uh… Yeah…” you groaned loudly, closing your eyes tightly as you waited for him to take you to heaven.

He locked onto your clit again and flicked it this time as fast as he could, faster and faster until you came for his tongue.

“Ohhh! Fuck!!” you cried out, looking down at him in surprise as your body jolted up into him and you came so hard.

He didn’t let up as you came, just flicked you harder and watched your body convulse and your eyes close as you cried out even louder.

“Oh!! Yes! Norman!” you cried out again to him as he prolonged your high, cumming even harder for him at his actions.

His tongue slowed down, slowly licking your now sensitive clit a few times before kissing his way back down your folds and lapping up your juices with his tongue. He moaned happily at the taste and lapped up every last drop.

You had your eyes closed softly moaning to yourself at the feeling of your orgasm running through you and at the feeling of his tongue still working on you.

You quietly whimpered happily as you indulged in the actions of his tongue, memorizing every lap and how good it made you feel. When he was done he kissed his way up your folds and left a few short kisses on your clit before pulling his lips and hands off of you. He climbed out of your legs, causing you to open your eyes and search for him, missing his body’s warmth on you.

You watched as he walked up to your side again. He walked over and loosened your restraints, allowing your hands fall down to your sides. You brought your hands together and rubbed your wrists, which were red and raw from the restraints.

He reached down and grabbed your chin again, leaning his face over yours as he gripped you harshly.

“I love that taste of that pussy, Y/N,” he said, pushing his tongue inside your mouth and taking dominant hold of it before swirling it around.

You could taste yourself all over his tongue and his mouth and it made it so much hotter. You ran your arms up and finally wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling him into you for a deep, passionate, kiss.

You sighed.

He moaned.

As your tongue melted together in the most amazing way, chasing after each other with such need, such want. He was the best kisser you had ever known, not to mention to way he fucked you. You swirled your tongue around his more heatedly at the thought of him fucking you like only he could. You moaned louder into his kiss and ran your hands down his chest to his stomach. You found his cock and you gripped it with both hands, pumping it up and down. You moaned and your tongue stopped in his mouth as you did, so turned on by how hard he was for you.

Norman’s tongue shot back out of your mouth and his head jutted back away from yours, looking down at your hands pumping his cock and then looking back at you, panting nearly with as ready as he was to fuck you with it.

You could tell how turned on he was and you sat up, dropping your hands from his cock to get on all fours in front of it. You looked up at him with innocent eyes and licked your lips.

“You want to fuck my mouth with that cock, baby?” you asked.

He cocked his head to the side and his eyes grew dangerous as his hand came to his cock and he nodded.

“Yeah, Y/N. Take that cock in that pretty little mouth,” he said, gripping your hair back with his other hand so he could watch as he slowly pushed his cock inside your mouth.

His hand on your hair tightened and he groaned loudly as he pushed himself deep inside your mouth.

He brought his other hand to your hair and they both gripped it tightly, using it as leverage as he started bob his cock in and out of you, so slowly as he enjoyed the amazing feeling of your hot, wet, mouth all over his cock.

“Oh, fuck, yeah… Take that cock…” he growled as he pumped his cock in and out of you.

You moaned happily as you bobbed your mouth back and forth on his cock, loving the taste of him.

He groaned at the vibration it created and he slammed his cock down into your hilt, pinning himself there. His hand came to your ass and he smacked It roughly a few times before starting to hit in and out of your mouth again.

He sped his cock up, hitting into your hilt every time, causing you to gag. He noticed and pinned his cock into your hilt, hitting back even further and watching you as you struggled to take all of him in. You gagged and moaned, trying to relax your throat and take him in like he wants. You looked up at him with watery eyes as he fucked your mouth, taking him in deeper than before.

“Oh, yeah… You fucking love that cock?” he asked, cocking his head as he fucked your hilt roughly.

You nodded and moaned, bobbing your head up and down his cock with your own rhythm now. You bobbed your mouth up and down his cock faster, swirling around his tip whenever you could. You started to taste his sweet juice and knew that he was building. You moaned to yourself, wanting to taste him, bobbing up and down faster still.

“Shit!” he groaned and swiftly pulled you off his cock by his hands in your hair.

You whimpered in surprised pain and looked up at him with raw lips and needy eyes.

He smirked as he panted, stepping back for a second as he glared you down. He ran his tongue back and forth across his lips as he stared your willing body down. He gripped his cock and looked into your eyes with a hard glare as he slightly panted.

“Turn that beautiful body around,” he ordered.

You smiled and nodded, turning around on the bed until your ass was facing him, on all fours on the bed. You looked back at him and bit your lip, looking down at the cock in his hand with desperation.

“Are you gonna fuck your good kitty with that big cock, baby?” you asked, rubbing your thighs together as you looked up at him with hopefully eyes.

He smirked and nudged his nose up at you.

“Oh, yeah… I’m gonna fuck that pussy so fucking good… You’ll forget your name,” he growled.

He walked back into you, looking down at the ripped fishnet panties you still wore. His hand came to the sides and he ripped them off of you.

“Oh, yeah, baby!” you moaned, happily at his dominant actions.

The earned you a hard smack on your ass.

“Oh fuck!” you cried out, arching your body up and your ass further up to him.

He grabbed his cock and slowly ran the tip up and down your folds, staying in your shallow end, driving you crazy.

You looked back at his actions and whimpered, biting your look with longing as you brought your begging eyes back to his.

“Say it. Tell me how much that pretty pussy wants this cock,” he growled, slowly teasing you with his cock.

“Mmm… I want it so bad, baby… Pretty please?” you asked, batting your eyes at him as you rocked your hips up and down in front of him.

His jaw clenched as his eyes grew harder and more determined. He smacked your ass with his free hand again, as hard as he could, causing you to cry out for him.

“That’s right… I want to hear you scream for me, Y/N…” he growled and with one swift shove he slammed his big cock inside you.

“Ahh!” you cried out loudly, your eyes closing at the feeling and a smile crossing your lips as you held onto the sheets below you.

His hands quickly came to your hips and he started to fuck you fast and hard, while the bed started to squeak underneath you.

“Oh! God!... Norman!” you cried out, shutting your eyes tightly as your body bounced back and forth onto his cock.

He felt so fucking good inside you.

He smacked your ass and continued to ride you hard, fucking you faster as you fell apart for him.

“Yeah…. Good kitty… you take that fucking cock!” he groaned loudly, slowly hitting into your hilt and beyond a few times, loving how submissive you were to him.

“Oh God!!” you cried out, gritting your teeth as you took his cock in as far as you could.

His hand came over to the back of your neck and he pushed it down, pushing your head harshly down onto the bed.

You immediately obeyed, dropping your arms to your sides and turning your head quickly as he pushed it down onto the bed.

“Mmm… That’s a good girl,” he growled, keeping his tight grip on your neck as he fucked you harder still.

He started to hit into your spot just right and you groaned and whimpered uncontrollably, locked under his grip as you started to come undone for him.

“Yeah? You gonna be a good girl for me and cum?” he groaned, trying to hold out as he watched you start to come apart.

You nodded and whimpered again, so lost in the amazing feeling that was building.

Norman fucked you faster still, hitting your spot just right over and over. You felt him slamming his cock into you so fast as you heard your bodies slapping together.

“Oh God…” you whined, your jaw clenching as you felt your high coming like a rocket.

“Yeah, be a good girl now! Cum for this cock!” he demanded, giving you all he had.

He fucked you faster and harder, not letting up, until you obeyed and came so hard for him.

“Ooh!! Oh God!?! Fuck!!” you cried out in happy confusion as you felt your high hit you so fucking hard.

You convulsed slowly over his cock as you shook, feeling the amazing high course through every cell of your body.

“Oohh… Fuck, yes…” you groaned as you rode out your high on his amazing cock.

He was careful to remain mostly still inside you, loving the feeling of your pussy convulsing over his cock. When he couldn’t stand it anymore he hit his cock into your hilt, jackhammering into you quickly until he came deep inside you.

His hands came back to your hips as he came, slowly fucking you as he felt his high running through him.

“Mmm… Such a good girl!” he moaned happily, his eyes closed and his head shot back as he slowly fucked you, enjoying his orgasm to its fullest.

After a minute he pulled out of you, stepping back a little as he glared your naked body down, panting away his high.

You quickly sat up and turned around, on all fours, looking up at him with a smile at the satisfied look on his face.

He massaged the top of your head and looked down at you and huffed in surprised awe at you, his hand coming down to grab your chin, forcing your eyes to his.

“Damn, girl! That sure was one hell of a surprise!” he said, smiling in disbelief down at you, looking you over in what was left of your costume.

You smiled and nodded, leaning back on your heels and pushing your body up by your knees as you smirked at him playfully.

“Who said it was over?” you asked with a playful smirk.

You looked down at your fishnet bra, putting your hands over your breasts and massaging them roughly a few times before glaring him down and ripping it off of your body. You crawled over and laid back down on the bed, your head on the pillow and slowly ran your hand down your body to your pussy. You started to rub it around, moaning to yourself as you heated yourself up for him again.

You looked over into his eyes with playful eyes of your own as you played with yourself in front of him.

He fought the urge to roll back his eyes at the sight, already getting hard for you again as he walked back over to you. He crawled on top of you, his nose touching yours as he looked into your eyes with awe for another moment.

“Ya sure are somethin’, Y/N,” he said, looking at you and wondering just what other surprises you had in store for him.

You smiled sweetly, bringing your hands up to wrap around his neck as you pulled his lips to yours.

You looked down at them and smiled. And then you looked back into those beautiful blue eyes and nudged your nose up into his.

“And don’t you forget it,” you said, playfully wiggling your eyebrow and then pulling his lips back to yours for a long, slow, kiss.

You pulled your lips off of his and smiled up at him.

“Happy Halloween, baby,” you said, pushing your lips back to his for another kiss.

You leaned back and looked down at the collar on your neck, which read his name and looked back up at him.

“I am you know,” you said softly for a second as you looked up at him with pure love in your eyes.

“What?” he asked, looking down at you in confusion.

“Yours,” you said, smiling sweetly up at him.

He smiled sweetly back and nodded.

“How'd I get so lucky?” he asked as if to himself with happy awe, going back in for another kiss from those sweet lips that always treated him so damn good.

He pushed his tongue back into your mouth and moaned deeply, already so hungry again for you.

You two spent the rest of the night in bed together, finding all kinds of ways to make each other scream for one another. And from that night on, Norman was even more excited about what you were going to bring to every holiday here after. From everything he had experienced so far, he had a feeling you were not going to disappoint in any way…


End file.
